Unification
by FEMSasuke
Summary: RE-UPLOADED: After the massacre, Sasuke is taken in by the Hyuuga clan and is betrothed to Neji. Despite years in the same household, only cold and empty gazes pass between them. What they will have is a loveless union, both of them know and accept it. But sometimes... hearts change. Neji x fem!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Neji x Female Sasuke

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

CHAPTER 1

oOoOo

* * *

><p>(Hiashi's POV)<p>

There had been talk once, an unofficial one, between himself and the child's parents (mostly with the Uchiha matriarch, since Fugaku was a bastard), that his nephew, Neji, would be the perfect match for their daughter. They were only a year apart in age, and they expected that the union between the children would lead to a positive effect in the relationship between their clans. In truth, he hadn't believed it would, and he suspected that neither did the other party. But the thought was quite ideal that both clans would come to friendlier terms. It was not that they were enemies, though, but there were times that the rivalry between them gets a bit out of hand. Perhaps marital union would produce a positive and mutually beneficial result.

Still, it was just an idea spoken about between parents and an uncle therefore there was never any public announcement of any kind nor were there any plans for one. It was simply commented upon out of the blue during an encounter in the park several years ago. They hadn't been whispering, but in his opinion they had conversed about the matter quietly. In hindsight, there had probably been more people listening in on them, which was very naïve on his part to think otherwise. Despite a non-existent declaration the general population of the village had gobbled up on the news and acted as if a marriage was already set in stone. He still distinctly remembers all the raised eyebrows and some vocal disagreements he received from his clansmen. One even questioned his sanity. All the fuss made him acquire a week-long headache, but he knew it would all die out soon if they never speak of the matter again.

Some months later, what died out was nearly the entire Uchiha clan.

oOoOo

There was no promise for him to honor. Officially, nothing was ever declared. There had only been a half-serious suggestion (by Mikoto) that was responded with non-committal agreements (both his and Fugaku's).He had absolutely nothing to do with taking care of the surviving daughter. But early in the morning, days after the massacre, Sandaime-sama had come to him personally and begged (not asked) him for one favor. It was not one he could refuse, not only because it had come from a leader he deeply respects but also because of the manner in which the elderly man pleaded; adamant and serious while a great sadness was spilling out of him despite the grim facade.

And so he agreed to take her in, not entirely without reluctance, though.

It was a surprise, but not odd, to be chosen to foster the child. He briefly wondered though why Sandaime felt the need to come himself to propose the task, but the current kage was known to be prone to strange behaviors once in a while.

He was asked to give the girl protection, and he would in case anyone would attempt to steal her eyes. He wondered, though, if the Hokage took into consideration of the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. He suspected that Sandaime, thinking of the similarities between the two families, the girl would feel more at ease. But he, knowing firsthand the sentiments of his clan towards the other, had foresight of how she would be treated. He warned the village leader of this, and the response took him aback.

"Maybe a union would fix that," the white-haired Sarutobi Hiruzen said to him, the corners of his mouth upturned for the first time since he arrived.

"Y-you're seriously suggesting a… marriage, Hokage-sama?" The elder man laughed at him, then told him that the matter was all up to him, but reminded him to consult with clan elders and to tell them that it was at his behest. At first he was certain they'd disapprove, but should they consider that the idea was at the insinuation of their well-respected kage... the outcome could then be the very opposite.

Once alone, ignoring the freshly served tea before him, he thought about what had transpired that morning. He'd agreed to take the Uchiha girl in almost without hesitation. He couldn't decide if he should be regretting his decision or not. But there was no more turning back because he had given his word. He would take the child into his family, which shouldn't be very hard. He has daughters of his own, one of which is the same age.

And in the future, perhaps, she would be officially welcomed into the family by marriage. The idea was starting to grow on him.

The child will come tomorrow. It was quite a sudden turn of events, but not one he would back down from. He paused before standing and wondered how the girl would fare living in his household. He suspects she wouldn't find it easy.

'It is up to her if she will survive here,' he murmurs to himself.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Work has me so exhausted so **Undying** (Shikamaru x fem!Sasuke fic) has not been updated in a while. Inspiration has yet to strike me for that one, but hopefully this new one will please you guys for the time being.

Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

oOoOo

* * *

><p>His eyes were very cold as he was introduced to her, she recalls. Behind the layers of his polite facade she sensed a deep hatred, not towards her in particular, but he was unwelcoming all the same. This boy didn't hate her, she thought, but he didn't like her either. He made an effort to hold it in, but it was clear to her as she looked at him through the bangs that veiled her eyes.<p>

He wasn't the only one with the same sentiments, though. In some ways, the boy's was mild compared to the rest of his pale-eyed kin. The others in her new family were grim in their silence and held stern, unsmiling faces. Most ignored her, but from some she sensed and saw a supressed hostility she could not understand. She searched her mind for reasons, scanned their faces for clues but she found none that could give light to their behavior.

Then there was that man, the one she was told to address as HIashi-sama. She couldn't read him. His hand on her shoulder as he led her through the house offered no comfort. She could not tell if he was trying at all.

She understands one thing, though, and that is she should not get close to them. Ever. Their manner told her this. She would comply without complaint.

She turns to the full-length mirror of her new room. It leans against the wall adjacent to the sliding door of the closet. She gazes into her reflection and affirms that she feels as empty as the brown-haired boys gaze.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

(Sandaime's POV)

He promised Itachi that he would protect her. That was the bargain for his ruthless command, for ordering him to murder his entire family. He tries to justify to himself how it was a necessary measure, that the directive was made with much reluctance, and that after the execution he grieved for every single life lost and to the two left behind.

The elder is now a fugitive, a dishonored figure whose sacrifice would never come to light. The most painful thing about it is that the most important person to him would share the sentiments of the village. Itachi would live alone in disgrace and persecution when it is all actually others' sin to bear. The price of protectingt their home is so heavy, and he hopes one day he could repay the boy for his loss.

Then there is the young Sasuke, the image of his heartbreak. He intially decided to bring her to his home and raise her as family. It is right, he largely responsible, and it is all the more fitting since his own father is her namesake. He thought that he would feel more at ease if he could personally watch over her at his own residence. She and his grandson could be playmates. Everything seemed sound when he first thought of it, be he hadn't taken into account several things: the measure of his guilt, and the measure of the impact to Sasuke.

He couldn't look straight into those eyes, that horrifyingly listless gaze. She is the greatest collateral damage. He drowns in his own disgust whenever she comes to mind and it is all the time.

He hopes that leaving her in the care of another family, one very similar to her own, would prove favorable to her. The least he could is to make her the happiest she could ever be despite her tragic circumstance.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

I did not expect an immediate update, but this is to make up for the future long wait. Sad to say, but work resumes.


End file.
